


Modern Fuck-ily: Daughter Pets

by silkyjasminewalker



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Incest, Stockings, Submissive, Threesome, nylons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkyjasminewalker/pseuds/silkyjasminewalker
Summary: Claire makes both her daughters into ass sluts.
Relationships: Alex Dunphy/Claire Dunphy/Haley Dunphy, Alex Dunphy/Haley Dunphy, Sisters - Relationship, mom - Relationship, mom-relationship, sisters-relationship
Kudos: 13





	Modern Fuck-ily: Daughter Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



> Note 1: This is dedicated to MTL17 who requested the fantasy.
> 
> Note 2: This is a sexual parody of Modern Family, at a time when Alex is eighteen and Haley is twenty.
> 
> Note 3: This is a special Geek Pride Story as Haley awakens the inner slut in our nerdy protagonist Alex.
> 
> Note 4: Thanks to Tex Beethoven and Robert for editing this story.
> 
> Note 5: This is the second part to Modern Fuck-ily: A Sisterly Lust, where Haley has already turned her baby sister into her anal pet, and they ponder whether they should add their mom to the mix. Unbeknownst to them, Claire has caught them in the act, which rekindles her dominant lesbian past before she married Phil, and she begins pondering whether she should seduce her daughters before they try to seduce her.

Modern Fuck-ily: Daughter Pets

Claire woke up the next morning replaying last night and her impulse purchases. Spying on her daughters in a secret lesbian encounter, an anal lesbian encounter no less, but even more intriguing: one where her two daughters had role played fucking their own mother… her… and all this had rekindled her long-quelled sexual past.

One where back in college she’d been a dominant lesbian… a Mistress.

Sure, she was in charge in the bedroom with Phil, although she played him so well he never realized she was doing it… but now her pussy burned with lust at the thought of wielding a strap-on again.

If they hadn’t been her daughters, her own flesh and blood, Claire would likely have burst in and taken control last night… she’d always been a woman who took what she wanted. 

Yet they had been her daughters, and even though they’d been committing incest and had even been quite openly role playing dominating their mother… she couldn’t cross that line. 

Now that she was thinking with her head instead of her revved up libido, Claire knew she’d made the right decision. She couldn’t cross that line, although she did need to have a serious discussion with her daughters. 

Claire shook her head at herself for spending almost two hundred dollars on sex toys last night, making her super late for the fundraiser. Two strap-ons, a double-ended dildo, and two remote control butt plugs were likely a complete waste of money, and definitely not items she could return for a refund. 

Claire sighed, but then the idea of maybe using these on Gloria popped into her head. Gloria was kind of her mother-in-law and a close friend, but she wasn’t related to her by blood at all. 

…..

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about the moving shadow she thought she’d seen last night. What if Mom had come back for some reason, caught Haley and her in their twisted incestuous act, cast a shadow on the hallway wall while doing whatever, snuck back downstairs, had her phone ring on her, and not wanting to get caught, had left the phone on the kitchen table still ringing, and crept out. 

It seemed pretty far fetched, because if her Mom had caught them having incestuous sex, she would certainly have barged in and read them the riot act. Wouldn’t she? 

Plus, the shadow could have been anything. A trick of the light, perhaps. She’d only caught the briefest glimpse of whatever it was, while she was in the middle of complete sexual submission and lust, and she was clearly not thinking at all straight at the time.

She was making a mountain out of a molehill. Right?

…..

Haley had a great sleep all night, without a worry in the world. Plus, she was snuggled up with the person she loved the most, using one of Alex's big titties for a pillow.

…..

Claire made brunch, everyone sleeping in after their late nights, and eventually she had Phil go and get the girls up, thinking 11:30 was late enough to sleep. Plus, she wanted to see how her girls would react to a few sly questions about last night.

Luke still wasn’t home, so it was just the girls who came downstairs for brunch.

“Morning, girls,” Claire greeted cheerily, as she set a large platter of pancakes on the kitchen table. 

“Morning, Mom,” the girls said in perfect unison.

“What about me?” Phil asked.

“Morning, Dad,” both girls said, still in sync.

“So what did you girls do last night?” Claire asked. 

Alex’s eyes went big as Haley said airily, “We just hung out.”

“Doing what?” Claire asked, taking note of the look of guilt on Alex’s face and the complete lack of guilt on Haley’s. One had been routinely lying to her for years, and the other never did.

“Watching movies,” Haley said.

“Which ones, Alex?” Claire asked. 

“Um, I, um,” Alex said, so rattled by the simple question she couldn’t come up with a lie.

“Jumanji,” Haley said, rescuing her sister. Kinda.

“Again?” Phil asked, “didn’t you watch that a couple days ago?”

“The Rock is hot,” Haley said. “Isn’t he, Alex?”

“Yeah,” Alex said succinctly, then changed the subject, hoping to quell the lingering fear in her head that Mom had caught them last night, “How was the fundraiser?”

“It was good,” Claire said.

Phil asked, “How would you know, when you missed half of it?”

Alex’s eyes went wide.

Haley began eating, oblivious that her mother and sister were probing each other for clues. 

“I got there a little late,” Claire said, trying to terminate this subject of conversation. 

“A little late?” Phil challenged her. “You missed over half of the entertainment.”

Alex’s theory was now plausible. 

Claire said, “I was there for quite a while before I found you; I got stuck in a long conversation with Brenda and Karen.”

Haley asked, still oblivious to everything, “Mom, do you have any whipped cream?”

Claire answered, “Yeah, honey,” and went to the fridge for the aerosol can.

Alex didn’t ask any more questions, as she tried to process the discovery that her mother had had plenty of time to come home, catch them, remain quiet for some reason, and make a shadow on the wall before slipping away.

Claire didn’t push her queries any further either, as she joined the girls and Phil for brunch, and Haley sprayed whipped cream all over her pancakes. 

…..

Alex burst into Haley’s room and announced, “I think Mom knows about us!”

“What?” Haley asked. 

“She’s acting weird.”

“How?”

“She missed half the fundraiser,” Alex continued.

“Lucky her.”

“I saw a moving shadow in the hallway last night just as you were about to sit on my face,” Alex said, trying to embellish the gravity of the possible scenario.

“Good idea,” Haley said irrelevantly.

“You’re not even listening!” Alex complained, frustrated by her dim-witted, self-centered sister. 

“I’m hearing you,” Haley said. “You think Mom caught you eating my pussy.”

“Exactly,” Alex said. 

“And if that’s true,” Haley said, as she spread her legs to offer up her delicious pussy, “she didn’t stop us, even though she could have.”

“Yeah, but…” Alex said, suddenly distracted by her sister’s pussy. Fuck, why do I shift from a genius to a bimbo every time I see my sister’s pussy?

“Which would mean, my dear Watson,” Haley Sherlocked as she snapped her fingers and pointed to her pussy, “Mom wants to join us and become our little fuck toy.”

“How on earth do you come to that ridiculous conclusion?” Alex demanded, her mouth watering at her sister’s tantalizing twat, while she moved to stand at the foot of Haley’s bed. 

“How in hell do you not come to the same one?” Haley countered. “If she saw us having sex and was feeling motherly instead of lustful, why wouldn’t she stop us?”

Alex was brought up short. Haley of all people, had just made a great point. Mom would definitely have stopped them if she caught them, wouldn’t she? Unless at the time, she was feeling less than protective of her daughters’ morals. “I guess that might make sense,” she allowed, as she crawled onto the bed and between her sister’s legs.

“Now I want to turn her into my Mommy pet even more,” Haley said, as her sister started licking her pussy.

“Let’s just keep this between us for now,” Alex said, as always unable to resist the sweet temptation of her sister’s exotic peach.

“You’d love to eat Mommy, wouldn’t you?” Haley asked, as her sister parted her pussy lips.

“You’re so bad,” Alex moaned, getting turned on by eating pussy, as she wondered what it would be like actually to eat her mother’s pussy… would it taste the same as her sister’s? Different? Similar?

“And you’re so good… at eating cunt,” Haley moaned, loving to watch her nerdy sister between her legs. 

“I love yours,” Alex said, lapping away at her favorite meal.

“And soon you’ll love Mommy’s too,” Haley teased, really beginning to like the idea of making Mommy her pet… although she had no idea how to turn that pipe dream into a reality.

“Mmmmmm,” Alex moaned, willing to agree to almost anything to continue eating this pussy, or to get ass fucked.

“That will be your next task,” Haley said, before pulling her sister deeper into her pussy.

Alex got her sister off, and as she sat up, her sister’s tasty cum all over her face, Haley asked, “So, brains of the outfit, how are you going to seduce Mommy?”

“You’re serious about that?” Alex gasped. 

“Well… you can at least plant some seeds,” Haley offered.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin!” 

“Just keep talking about sex with Mom,” Haley suggested.

“That’s just so weird!”

“No weirder than you being my sister slut.”

“No, I guess it isn’t,” Alex admitted. 

“Or that we love each other.”

“No, that’s definitely weird but true,” Alex smiled, as Haley kissed her. 

Sweetly and intimately.

“Now, baby sister, you get no more pussy, or my cock up that great ass of yours, until you’ve planted some seeds for our seduction of Mommy,” Haley laid down the law.

“You’re really obsessed with our Mom,” Alex sighed, knowing deep down that she was going to do it, as she couldn’t go a day anymore without munching her sister’s addictive pussy, or taking a dick up her ass every couple of days, at the least.

“I just want what I want,” Haley said, slapping her sister’s ass.

“And you want Mom to be our sex slave,” Alex said.

“Exactly,” Haley nodded, “so while I’m gone tonight, plant some seeds.”

“Fine,” Alex said with a sigh and a smile. “The things I do for your pussy.”

“Or for my cock up your asshole,” Haley embellished, slapping her sister’s ass once more for luck. 

…..

Claire had been riding on an inner yoyo all day. On the one hand, she sensed that Alex knew that she knew what the girls had done. On the other hand, how could she possibly have figured it out? Except that she was brilliant, so who knew what she could deduce?

A growing part of her wanted to make her kids into her pussy pleasing kids. She wanted to fuck her kids… to ass fuck them, in particular. They both had such amazing big booties… a lovely feature they certainly hadn’t gotten from her.

Yet, she knew incest was wrong… wrong… wrong! Yet no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t push that visual of Alex getting ass fucked out of her head… or how they’d been role playing being literal mother fuckers, and obviously loving the idea!

She’d masturbated herself to two orgasms today, both times imagining herself dominating her two daughters.

With Phil out for the evening, she imagined she’d be indulging in some more self-love.

…..

That night Claire was downstairs reading a book, Phil out for the night at a magic show, Haley out with friends, when Alex decided to go and plant her so-called seeds, as Haley had ordered her to, or at least to find out whether Mom had indeed come back last night… a possibility she just couldn’t push out of her head.

“Hey, Mom,” Alex said, showing up downstairs dressed in a skirt and nylons, not for any other reason than she liked wearing them.

“Hey, honey,” Claire looked up to see her daughter rather dressed up. “Going out again?”

“No,” Alex said. “Just trying to get used to dressing more femininely.”

“Well, it’s working, you beauty,” Claire said, her pussy instantly tinging with possibilities.

“Good,” Alex smiled, noticing that, or at least feeling like, her mother was checking her out. “It’s all so new to me.”

“Well, I think it’s great seeing you come out of your shell.”

“I didn’t even know I was in a shell,” Alex joked, as she sat down on the couch with her Mom.

“Well, you’ve always been a little stiff,” Claire teased, as she caught sight of the top of her daughter’s stockings.

Alex laughed, “I guess I was a bit of a prude.”

“Not quite a prude,” Claire said, “just a little reserved.”

“Well, I feel I’ve really broken out of my shell in the past little while,” Alex said.

“How so?” Claire said, interested in this conversation both as a mother, and possibly as a seductress.

“Well, these, for instance,” Alex said, trying to dole out subtle hints, raising her skirt enough to show her stockings and garter-belt.

“Well, that is new,” Claire agreed. She then asked, “How was your date last night?”

“It was a lot of fun,” Alex admitted, leaving her lace stocking top in clear view.

“Where did you go? Claire asked, knowing they hadn’t gone anywhere. 

“To her place,” Alex said. 

Really?” Claire said. “That sounds intimate.”

“Yes, she made me a homemade dinner, Alex said, thinking how naughty her answer actually was.

“I love homemade dinners,” Claire responded, catching Alex’s innuendo, even though Alex didn’t know she had.

“Yes, I do too,” Alex said, sensing that somehow her Mom was quite aware of the innuendo.

Claire asked, “What else did you two do?”

“Um, I, um,” Alex babbled, beginning to think very strongly that her mother knew about her and Haley… that the shadow she thought she’d seen was indeed a shadow, with its source currently sitting right next to her. Yet she still couldn’t be sure. 

Claire, not quite ready to let her daughter know she knew, asked, “May I tell you something that may make you a little uncomfortable?”

“Um, sure,” Alex said, realizing her mother most certainly did know, as she suddenly felt nauseous.

Claire revealed, “I had some lesbian adventures when I was younger.”

“You did?” Alex asked, surprised by her Mom’s revelation and immediately swinging her pendulum in the opposite direction, relieved that her Mom didn’t know the truth after all.

“Yes, if truth should be told, I thought I might be a true lesbian, until your Dad came along,” Claire said.

“Well, I’m sure glad he did, or else I wouldn’t even exist!” Alex joked. “But I don’t think I’ll ever find a guy who could change my orientation,” thinking of Haley’s ripe pussy, and her amazing ability to get her off with her strap-on cock.

“I’m not trying to say you’re not a lesbian,” Claire said, putting her hand on her daughter’s nylon leg, “because that’s not my call to make, it’s yours. I’m just saying that because of my past I understand very well what you’re feeling, and I support you one hundred percent.”

“Thanks, Mom, that means a lot,” Alex said, although she wasn’t sure her mother would still support her, if she knew who the other girl was.

Claire squeezed her daughter’s leg and said, “We’ll continue this conversation in a minute. I need to go to the washroom.”

“Okay,” Alex said, as her Mom walked away. She then texted Haley: Mom had lesbian encounters in college.

Unfortunately Haley didn’t respond, as Alex wondered whether Mom had been a submissive or a dominant back in her sapphic days.

Claire couldn’t resist the temptation. The fire had been rekindled, and she had to take advantage of what was right in front of her. She went up to her bedroom, slipped out of her clothes, put on a garter-belt and stockings, minus one clasp, and her anal strap-on, deciding she was going to assert herself as the top girl in this family, both as a mother and a Mistress. 

Alex was playing a game on her phone wondering what was taking Mom so long, when she heard her mother call out, “Alex, please come to my bedroom. I need your help with something.”

Just then Haley responded: Well then, dig deeper and make Mommy our pet.

Alex put her phone down, sighing, curious what Mom might need, as she pondered what else she could do to try and slyly advance Haley’s wild demands. She walked upstairs to her Mom’s room, walked in, and froze in place.

“Can you help me with this clasp, honey?” Claire asked, her strap-on pointing directly at her wide-eyed daughter. 

“S-s-sure,” Alex stammered, completely stunned at seeing her shapely mother almost entirely naked, her breasts firm and perfect, her legs in nylons that were so sexy, and the strap-on between her legs, that if it wasn’t intended for her, who else could it possibly be for?

“I just can’t reach this one in the back,” Claire said, as her daughter approached her, looking completely bewildered. 

Alex, her pussy suddenly damp, reached her mother, and she dropped to her knees in a complete daze. She reached for the clasp and fastened it to the stocking.

“Thanks, honey,” Claire said, as she made a quarter turn so once again, her strap-on was pointing right at Alex.

Alex stared at the cock… a nice eight-incher… and she could see just a little bit of pubic hair poking out from behind the harness.

Claire said, “Go ahead, Alex; get ready for Mommy to become a daughter fucker… for real this time.”

“So that was you in the hallway last night?” Alex asked, even though it was now obvious… as she thought to herself: I was right.

“It was. How long have you two been fucking?” Claire asked bluntly, feeling a little liberated at being able to speak so nastily.

“A couple months,” Alex admitted, feeling liberated to be able to tell someone who she was being intimate with, and based on her mother’s changed attire and her mention of becoming a daughter fucker, she was more than okay with their relationship. 

“And I saw that you’re the submissive one,” Claire said, as she traced her daughter’s lips with her cock… God, she wanted to see her cute daughter sucking her cock, eating her pussy, and taking it in her ass. All which she planned to achieve tonight.

“Yes Mommy, I am,” Alex replied, instantly entering her submissive mode, and right now in as much awe regarding what was about to happen as she’d been the first time with Haley… although her mother revealing such a naughty side was even more shocking than her sister, who’d always been a wild child.

“Although Haley assumed last night she’d be in charge in her wild fantasy of becoming a mother fucker, I’m always in charge,” Claire explained. “That’s just who I am.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Alex repeated, her pussy burning with anticipation as she became the submissive bimbo she always was once her libido took control.

“You want Mommy to fuck you, Alex?” Claire asked, “In the ass?” loving to hear Alex calling her Mommy.

“Yes please, Mommy,” Alex replied, “my ass is all yours,” dying to become her Mommy’s pet.

“Then get Mommy’s dick nice and wet for that ass, baby girl,” Claire ordered, feeling a rush of sexual adrenaline at giving her daughter a sexual order… at being in charge of another female again. 

“Yes, Mommy,” Alex repeated, as she sucked the long strap-on into her mouth.

“You look so sexy with my cock in your mouth, baby girl,” Claire said, admiring her sweet, shy daughter bobbing on her cock.

“Mmmmmmm, Mommy,” Alex moaned, taking the cock out of her mouth long enough to say wickedly, “Your sweet innocent baby girl needs her ass fucked with Mommy’s big cock.” 

“You want to be Mommy’s ass slut, sweetheart?” Claire asked, her entire body on fire with this rekindling of her former powerful, dominant self. 

Alex, wanting this dick in her ass right now, answered, “Yes, Mommy, I’d love to be your submissive pussy-munching, ass-taking, submissive, incestuous, pet slut.”

“I never would have imagined you to be such a nasty-talking kinky slut,” Claire said approvingly, as she pointed to her king-sized bed.

“Me neither,” Alex admitted, as she got off her knees and obediently went to the bed. “But Haley awakened a side of me I never knew existed, and she helped me overcome my confusing identity crisis, as I tried to figure out why I preferred checking out girls to boys.”

“And you two are serious?” Claire asked, “You’re in love?” as Alex hiked up her skirt to reveal she too wasn’t wearing any panties.

“As crazy as it sounds, yes,” Alex answered, it seeming so surreal to be admitting her love for her sister to her mother, as she was about to sodomize her.

“Well, I won’t ever have to worry about a surprise pregnancy then,” Claire joked, as she grabbed the bottle of lube she’d bought last night for this precise moment… and well, for taking Haley’s asshole too.

“True enough,” Alex laughed, as she watched her mother lube the strap-on.

“I haven’t worn one of these in over twenty years,” Claire said.

“Well, it looks great on you,” Alex admired her mother’s beauty. Her body was still in amazing shape, her tits so perkily perfect and her legs so sexy, especially in the stockings.

“It’ll look even better inside you,” Claire smiled, as she climbed onto the bed and moved behind her bent over daughter. 

“Mmmmm,” Alex moaned, as she looked back at her beautiful mother and said wickedly, “Now slam that big dick up your sweet daughter’s asshole, Mommy.”

“Honey, you say the sexiest things,” Claire said, as she pulled her daughter’s cheeks apart to admire her puckered, inviting back door. Yes, she was going to fuck this beautiful asshole, but first she was going to eat it. She bent down and licked it.

“Oh, yes, Mommy,” Alex moaned, “eat your daughter’s nasty asshole.”

Claire swirled her tongue around the delicious starfish as she said, “You have such a cute little backdoor, baby girl.”

“It won’t be so little once you pound the shit out of it,” Alex said wickedly, loving being able to just be her submissive slutty self with her mother.

“You really like it in the ass, baby?” Claire asked, finding it fascinating that her daughters could have the same kinky fetish she’d always had.

“I come hardest with a dick pounding my asshole, Mommy,” Alex answered, dying to feel that dick in her ass, even though she also loved having her mother eat her asshole.

“So do I,” Claire admitted, as she probed the tight asshole.

“Like Mommy, like daughter,” Alex moaned, loving to have her asshole licked by her Mom.

“Such a delicious asshole,” Claire moaned.

“Yes, Mommy, eat your baby girl’s asshole,” Alex pleaded, loving the feeing of having her ass probed with her Mom’s tongue, and also their constant incestuous references.

“Mommy loves your asshole, baby girl,” Claire crooned, as she slid a finger inside her daughter’s delicious asshole. Claire loved the visual of a gaped asshole, and she imagined her daughter’s fine back end would look perfect when it was gaped wide open.

“Oh yes, finger my asshole, Mommy,” Alex moaned.

“I’m going to gape this delicious asshole nice and wide for you, baby girl,” Claire said, while she didn’t finger fuck her daughter’s asshole, but instead wiggled her finger around, methodically gaping the asshole from the inside.

“Oh, Mommy, that feels so nice,” Alex moaned, the feeling of a finger slowly moving around inside her being a whole new level of sexual exploration. It was a soothing pleasure, very different from a hard ass pounding.

“This tight asshole is perfect for a gaping,” Claire said, as she explored every region inside her daughter’s asshole.

“Then gape my asshole good, Mommy,” Alex whimpered, sinking to poor grammar, the feeling of the finger exploring her insides so erotically pleasurable. 

“Here comes an additional finger, baby slut,” Claire warned, as she slid another finger inside her baby girl.

“Ooooooooh, yes, Mommy,” Alex moaned, feeling her asshole stretch a little more as the second finger filled her. 

Claire resumed the gaping process… exploring her daughter’s asshole with two fingers.

“Slide another finger in, Mommy, Alex moaned, loving this soothing sensation.

“You really are a nasty, anally gaped slut,” Claire smiled, as she obliged by really stretching her daughter’s asshole out with a third finger. 

“Yes, Mommy,” Alex whimpered, as a slight pain hit her as she felt her asshole stretching wider than it ever had before. 

“Relax, baby,” Claire instructed, familiar with the process of really gaping an asshole.

“Yes, Mommy,” Alex agreed, loving the pleasure and pain principle. 

“I’m going to train you to be a perfect ass slut for Mommy and Haley, baby girl,” Claire promised, as she slowly rotated her fingers inside her daughter’s ass and widened them further.

“Ooooooooooh,” Alex moaned, as she felt her ass being spread unnaturally, even as it felt so natural.

“Such a good ass slut you are,” Claire purred, as she was just about ready to ass fuck her daughter’s gaping asshole. 

“Yes, Mommy, make me into the best ass slut ever,” Alex moaned, always wanting to be the best at everything she did: school, pussy licking, and ass taking. 

Claire pulled her fingers out, bent down, and swirled her tongue around inside the gaping hole.

“Oh yes, Mommy, eat my gaping asshole,” Alex moaned, enjoying the tongue probing inside her.

Claire’s tongue fucked the asshole, getting it as deep inside as she could, wishing she had a Gene Simmons type of tongue.

“Your daughter loves Mommy’s tongue in her asshole,” Alex said.

“Ready for Mommy to ass fuck you, baby girl?” Claire asked, as she leaned back and admired her handiwork. 

“Yes, Mommy, slam that big dick in your baby girl’s asshole, and fuck the shit out of it,” Alex moaned, the anticipation driving her wild with lust.

Claire positioned her lubed cock at her daughter’s gaping asshole, and rotated the head of her cock around it. 

“Just shove that dick in my asshole, Mommy,” Alex begged, wanting to be ass fucked hard. “Make me your anal fuck toy, Mommy.”

“Such a dirty slut,” Claire said, as she slid her cock inside her daughter’s ass.

“Now that I know this side of my Mommy, I’ll always be a cunt-licking, ass-taking slut for you,” Alex declared with a moan, as the eight inches slid inside her butt hole.

“Oh, you’ll be eating Mommy’s pussy all the time from now on, baby girl,” Claire promised, already looking forward to sitting on her daughter’s cute, nerdy face.

“Any time, Mommy,” Alex moaned, loving to add the word ‘Mommy’ to every response. 

“You’ll love Mommy’s cunt,” Claire predicted, as the entire eight inches disappeared into her daughter’s big booty.

“I know I will. I can’t wait to eat your cunt, Mommy,” Alex said, her mouth already watering at the possibility of being between her Mom’s legs, lapping away at the same pussy she once came out of… it was so surreal and kinky to think about. She then added, “Now fuck me Mommy, fuck my asshole, pound my ass, make me your anal daughter slut.”

“So hot,” Claire moaned, as she began pumping in and out of her daughter’s asshole, feeling a rush like she couldn’t ever remember feeling before: exotic, powerful and intimate.

“Yes, Mommy, fuck me,” Alex moaned, as she felt her entire body burning with lust.

Claire grasped her younger daughter’s hips and began to slam into her. She wasn’t making love to Alex’s ass, she was hammering it.

“Oh yes, fuck, Mommy, ream my shit hole,” Alex cried out wickedly, her orgasm already building quickly from the wicked taboo act.

“God, you’re one hot nasty ass slut,” Claire purred, loving how nasty her usually good girl was turning out to be… just like she’d been, back in her college days. What was equally as hot as fucking her hot daughter in the ass, was the way her ass cheeks jiggled with each deep inward thrust. Her daughter’s ass was so big and beautiful… an asshole created to be fucked! 

“Yes, God, Mommy, pound me, pound my asshole,” Alex moaned, her orgasm getting closer, feeling her ass shuddering with each hard thrust into it. 

“Come, my baby slut,” Claire ordered, slamming into her hard and deep. “Come from getting ass fucked like a cheap bimbo bitch!”

“Oh yes, Mommy, call me names, and keep fucking me,” Alex begged, as she began to bounce back, wanting to take that dick as deep up her asshole as she possibly could.

“Come, baby slut, become Mommy’s submissive pet, her cunt licker,” Claire implored, her own pussy on fire from hearing her daughter’s moans and her wicked tongue.

“Oh yes, Mommy, yes Mommy, yes, yes, Mommy, fuck my ass, fuck me Mommy, yes, yes, yes,” Alex babbled like a bimbo for a good minute, before screaming, “MOMMY!!!!” 

Claire felt a massive rush of pleasure course through her as she watched her daughter getting ass fucked by her… just like she’d come from getting ass fucked so many times in her life… mostly by Phil’s dick.

Alex collapsed forward, trembling uncontrollably as her Mommy’s cock slipped out of her ass. 

As Alex continued trembling, Claire reached for her phone, took a picture of her daughter’s gaped asshole, hoping soon to compare it to her other daughter’s, since she planned to repeat this gaping process with Haley very soon. She then got out of the harness, flipped her daughter onto her back and said, “Honey, you got Mommy so wet.”

“Then sit on my face, Mommy, I want to eat you so bad,” Alex said in a lustful daze, as her body was on fire.

“God, you’re so sexy, Alex,” Claire said as she straddled her daughter. 

“Such a pretty pussy my Mommy has,” Alex said, as a very wet, neatly trimmed pussy was lowered onto her face.

“Eat your Mommy, baby slut, eat Mommy’s pussy good,” Claire said, the she repeated, “you got me so fucking wet.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Alex obeyed, as she began lapping up the sweet nectar of her Mommy’s pussy… and as she’d suspected it might, it had a taste very similar to her big sister’s.

“Oh yes, eat Mommy’s cunt baby girl, eat Mommy’s wet pussy,” Claire moaned, her orgasm building more quickly than usual.

Alex licked hungrily… wanting to get her Mommy off, wanting to feel the warm wetness gush out of her Mommy’s cunt, and to taste the full flood of her pussy cum.

Claire hadn’t been eaten this well in decades, Phil not really good at it, although he tried, the poor dear. Her daughter on the other hand, was a natural pussy pleaser, and no doubt about it, a natural lesbian. “Oh yes dearest, Mommy’s getting close.”

“Come all over my face,” Alex begged between her eager licks.

“Oh yes, baby girl, eat your Mommy, eat Mommy’s box, eat Mommy,” Claire repeated, constantly reminding herself and her daughter of the wicked incestuous reality of this encounter, which enhanced their pleasure times infinity.

Alex, hearing the moans and knowing her mother was close, sucked her Mommy’s swollen clit between her lips, and shook her head like a terrier with a pull toy.

“You cunt-licking wicked girl, you’re making Mommy come,” Claire declared, then a moment later erupted all over her daughter’s face.

“Yes, Mommy, I love it,” Alex moaned, her body basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, as well as basking in the joy of getting her Mommy off, and feeling her warm wet juice flowing onto her face, onto her lips, and into her mouth.

“Yes, baby,” Claire moaned, as she grabbed the headboard for balance, as pleasure swirled through the very core of her existence. 

Alex licked up as much of her Mom’s cum as she could, so excited to be tasting her Mom’s sweet, heavenly nectar.

Claire rolled off of her daughter and said, looking down at her wet-faced girl, “That was amazing!”

“Agreed, Mommy,” Alex said, looking up at her red-faced Mom.

“So, do you want to help make your sister my pet too?” Claire asked.

“Is my face drenched in your cum?” Alex smiled.

“Yes, it appears that it is,” Claire smiled.

“Then what’s the plan?” Alex asked. 

“Let’s go shower together, and I’ll explain my thoughts,” Claire said, leaning down and kissing her daughter in a fashion that was far from familial. 

Alex kissed her Mom back, having learned with Haley that intimacy was always a sweet conclusion to some nasty sex.

When Claire broke the kiss, she said, “Damn, I taste good.”

“Damn, you do,” Alex agreed.

They washed each other’s bodies, Alex learning the power of a showerhead orgasm while her mother sucked on her big tits. Claire learned her daughter was always hungry, as Alex returned the orgasm by once again devouring her pussy, while warm water pelted down on them both.

They were both in their pajamas when Phil came home and asked how their night had been.

Claire smiled, “Our daughter is simply wonderful. We bonded this evening in ways we never have before.”

“That sounds utterly magical,” Phil said, with his geeky smile.

“Oh, Dad, it was indeed magical,” Alex agreed.

“Yes, the most magical night ever,” Claire added, sharing a secret wink with her daughter. 

…..

The next morning, the moment after Phil’s car had departed the driveway, Claire and Alex both got dressed in thigh high stockings and nothing else, and sneaked into Haley’s room. 

It was 8:30 in the morning, which was not a time of day when Haley was usually awake, or truth be told, when she was even aware people could be awake.

Claire had already called into her work, saying she’d be late, but would definitely be there in time for a scheduled eleven o’clock conference call. 

Alex crawled under Haley’s sheets, parted her sister’s legs, not surprised to see she wasn’t wearing any panties to hinder this sneak attack, and began waking her up in the best possible way. Meanwhile Claire climbed onto the bed and facing the head of it, perched herself directly above her daughter’s sleeping face.

Haley was in a deep sleep, and for a couple minutes she didn’t even realize she was being molested… but thought she was just having a sweet dream. As she began to awaken from her slumber, unaware that her mother was above her on the bed or how indecently early in the morning it was, she moaned, “I think I’ll have you wake me up this way every morning, baby sis.”

Alex agreed, “Mmmmm, this is indeed a delicious and nutritious breakfast,” wondering when their Mom was going to spring the surprise on her sister. 

Claire wanted to say, ‘as is this’, but she didn’t want her daughter to know quite yet whose pussy was sitting on her face, as she quickly lowered herself (and therefore her pussy) right onto her daughter’s groggy face.

Haley’s eyes went wide instantly, as she moved a hand down to the head between her legs, and because of the hair she knew it was Alex… but then who was on her face? It certainly wasn’t Luke, because this person unmistakably had a cunt, which was very wet!

Claire slowly ground on her daughter’s face, waking her up.

Haley wondered could this be her Mom? Had Alex actually seduced her? Who else could it be? Yet how could shy little Alex have seduced her so soon? 

Claire, wanting to make it clear who was in charge, and to let her eldest daughter know whose pussy was on her face, revealed herself with an order, “Eat Mommy’s pussy, my big girl.”

Haley was jolted awake, like being struck by a lightning bolt.

“Yes, big sis, eat Mommy’s pussy,” Alex added, “I can personally guarantee it’s delicious,” as she lapped away at her pussy.

Haley was so shocked she couldn’t think or react, although she had ordered Alex to seduce their Mom, and although they’d both gotten incredibly turned on when they’d role played mother fucker, she’d never imagined her wicked plan would actualize anytime soon. Yet her Mom’s pussy (apparently), accompanied by her Mom’s voice (unmistakeable) was sitting on her face.

Claire, wanting to make it very clear from the start that she was in charge, reached down, pulled Haley’s face deeper into her wetness and ordered, “Get eating, my daughter pet, I have to get to work in a bit.”

Daughter pet? Haley pondered that unexpected term, even as she obeyed her Mom’s order and began licking… still a little overwhelmed and shocked by what was happening.

“Good girl,” Claire moaned, as she felt her elder daughter’s tongue begin licking her box… sending an immediate and delightful chill up her spine.

“Eat our Mistress Mommy’s cunt, big sis,” Alex encouraged her, as she pulled the sheets away from her head so she could watch.

Haley loved being in charge, but she also loved eating pussy, and the pussy on her face being her mother’s was the ultimate rush… even more wickedly taboo than when she’d turned her sister, made her into her ass slut, and then had fallen for her. 

“Yes, Haley, eat Mommy’s cunt before she fucks that big-ass booty of yours,” Claire moaned, informing her daughter of what was happening next.

“Yes, Mommy can really fuck an ass, Haley,” Alex added, “something else I can personally attest to,” loving this hot three-way moment, although she wished she could see her sister’s pretty face eating their Mom’s pussy, and watch her reaction to the upcoming domino tumble of shocking revelations. 

Haley had so many questions, yet they would all have to wait as she finished the task at tongue, licking her mother’s indeed very delicious pussy, even as tapped her sister to do the same to her own pussy.

Alex watched, admiring her Mom’s ass, and enjoying the hot incest scene, before diving back into her delicious breakfast.

Haley licked away, accustomed to being the one on top receiving the pleasure in this scenario, and not the one on her back delivering it. That said, she loved this role reversal at least for now, especially since it was her mother’s pussy that was on her face.

Claire’s orgasm was building quickly, the rush of corrupting a second daughter (kind of, since Haley had already done an excellent job of corrupting herself) adding to the pleasure. “That’s it, daughter, eat Mommy’s cunt; get that tongue deep into Mommy’s pussy.”

Alex added, “Doesn’t our Mommy have a delicious cunt?”

Haley agreed, although her words were muffled by her Mom’s pussy, “So good,” so they sounded more like “Shff kfft.”

“Suck on my clit, you incestuous Mommy-loving cunt-licking slut,” Claire ordered her elder daughter wickedly, as her orgasm approached.

Haley was shocked by her mother’s nasty tongue, although she was equally turned on, as she aggressively attacked her mother’s clit, desperate to get her off, and to taste the warm bath of her Mom’s pussy cum.

Alex could tell her Mom was close, so she looked up and watched, wishing she could see the facial expressions of her pretty Mom and her pretty sister. 

“Oh yes Haley, eat Mommy, eat Mommy, eat Mommy!” Claire screamed, as her orgasm hit home.

Haley hungrily drank as much of the flooding pussy as she could, wanting to taste her Mom’s sweet cum.

Alex resumed her own breakfast treat, as her Mom coated her sister’s face with her cum… part of her jealous she wasn’t the one savouring her Mom’s sweet pussy.

Claire savoured her orgasm for a minute before she climbed off of her elder daughter’s face and looked down at her wet face, “Good girl.”

“That was quite the surprise, Mom,” Haley said, as she moaned from her sister’s ongoing tongue.

“Both of you get on all fours beside each other,” Claire ordered.

“But I’m close to coming,” Haley protested.

Claire made things clear, “Look Haley, there can only be one Mistress in this house, and it’s no longer you. So do what the fuck you’re told!”

Haley was shocked by her mother’s words, this wasn’t how she’d planned this, as Alex climbed out from between her legs (fully aware Haley hadn’t come yet) and said simply, making it very clear who she considered was the Mistress, “Yes, Mommy.”

“You too, Haley,” Claire ordered, as she reached for the strap-on cock she’d placed on Haley’s night table.

“What the hell happened last night?” Haley asked, as she sat up, but didn’t obey the order.

“I learned that Mommy did see us fucking the other night, that she used to be a dominant Mistress in college, that she loves gaping her daughters’ assholes, or at least one of ours so far, and that she has great tits, but you can see that for yourself,” Alex said, looking forward both to getting ass fucked again, but also to seeing her sister getting gaped too.

“You did?” Haley asked.

“Yes, and I believe you said you wanted to be a mother fucker, didn’t you?” Claire said, as she fastened the harness in place.

“And are you saying you’re a daughter fucker?” Haley asked.

“I am,” Claire nodded, “but only with one daughter so far,” as she pulled Haley up and ordered, “Now get on all fours beside your baby sister.”

“I can’t believe this,” Haley said as she reluctantly obeyed, getting on all fours beside her sister. 

“These are easily the two best asses in the entire world,” Claire said, as she admired the two big booties that had emerged from her all those years ago.

“So perfect for getting gaped,” Alex said, wiggling her ass and making it jiggle.

“I can’t believe you two played without me,” Haley said.

“You did tell me to seduce her,” Alex pointed out. 

“But I didn’t say you could play without me,” Haley complained, as she felt her Mom’s hands on her ass, caressing it.

“But by that time your sister wasn’t making the decisions, and I did what the fuck I pleased, which I’ll always do with you two pets,” Claire ended the argument inarguably.

Haley caved. “Got it. So are you going to fuck my ass too, Mommy?” she asked, wiggling her ass too, and learning to enjoy the word ‘Mommy’ coming out of her mouth.

“I am indeed,” Claire answered, as she pulled her eldest daughter’s ass cheeks apart and admired the puckered asshole… almost a perfect replica of her younger daughter’s. 

“Is Mommy going to make me her ass slut?” Haley asked, getting turned on by the idea of submitting to her mother. She enjoyed dominating her sister, but it hadn’t ever come completely naturally to her… although the intimacy had. This natural authority obvious in her mother felt far more natural.

“I’m about to claim two daughters as my gaping ass sluts,” Claire proclaimed, as she leaned down and licked her elder daughter’s asshole.

“Oooooooh, yes Mommy, lick my asshole,” Haley moaned, the tongue bathing her back door feeling lovely and sensual.

“Don’t forget about me, Mommy,” Alex chimed in, wanting the same attention. She’d always hated when Haley got all the attention, which had been most of her life.

“Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll never forget this big ass,” Claire said, slapping it, as she continued licking Haley’s hole.

“And you already got your special Mommy time last night,” Haley moaned. 

“Don’t worry sluts, you’ll both get lots of special Mommy time from now on,” Claire assured them, as she moved to Alex’s ass and gave her a brief asshole licking.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Alex moaned, loving the feel of her Mom’s tongue on her asshole.

“So hot,” Haley said, watching her mother’s face buried in Alex’s ass.

“Wait until she gapes you,” Alex portended.

“Gapes me?” Haley asked, as Claire moved back to Haley. 

“You’ll love it,” Claire said, as she moved a finger between each of her daughters’ ass cheeks.

“Yes, Mommy,” Alex moaned, “gape my asshole again.”

“Gape?” Haley asked again, just as she felt her Mom’s finger slide into her asshole. “Ooooooooh.”

“Yes, Mommy’s gaping is wonderful,” Alex smiled dreamily, as her asshole too was filled with a finger.

“My girls have nice big asses, and that means they should have nicely gaped assholes too,” Claire explained, as she wiggled her fingers inside both of her daughters’ assholes… Claire always good at multi-tasking. 

“This feels weird,” Haley said, as the finger moved around inside her.

“It feels awesome,” Alex added, loving the feeling of being gaped. 

“Your assholes were made for gaping and for ass fucking,” Claire asserted, as she wiggled a finger in each of her daughter’s assholes. 

“Oh, yes, Mommy, gape my asshole,” Alex moaned.

“Gape mine too, Mommy,” Haley said, finding the finger exploring weird, but increasingly pleasurable. 

“A second finger is now going into each of my daughter pets’ assholes,” Claire announced, as she continued gaping both of her girls’ beautiful back door entrances. 

“Yes Mommy, gape my and Haley’s assholes wide for your big cock,” Alex begged wickedly, as she leaned over and kissed a still shocked-looking Haley.

“God, such perfect assholes,” Claire admired, as she slid two fingers inside each ass, while fascinated by these big wide asses, and looking forward to fucking both of them.

Haley was still shocked at what was happening, and yet felt a surreal rush at not being the one in charge.

Haley broke the kiss and moaned, “Finger bang my ass, Mommy.”

“Ass fuck me with your big cock,” Alex countered.

Haley said, wanting to be ass fucked right… fucking… now, “No, ass fuck me first, Mommy.”

Claire would have liked to have spent a few more minutes gaping her daughters’ assholes, but she had limited time, as she had to be at work by 11. So she pulled her fingers out and ordered, as she grabbed her phone, “Spread those ass cheeks wide, my daughter sluts, I want to see those lovely gaping assholes.”

“Yes, Mommy,” both girls said in unison.

Claire watched as both girls obeyed like good pets, Haley making wonderful progress and Alex a natural from the get go, spreading their big, juicy ass cheeks, and giving her a perfect view of their gaping, ready to be fucked, assholes. She snapped three photos before tossing her phone onto the bed, moved behind her daughters and said, “Who wants their ass fucked first?”

“I do, Mommy,” both girls answered in perfect unison.

Haley then said, giving her baby sister a glare, “You already fucked my slut pet sister Mommy, it’s my turn.”

“Okay, fuck Alex’s asshole first Mommy, and then drill mine,” Alex countered generously.

Claire got behind her eldest daughter, who was still spreading her gaping ass wide, and slid her cock into it. 

“Oh yes,” Haley moaned, “Mommy!”

“Fuck her asshole, Mommy,” Alex cheered her on, loving to watch this taboo act of her sister getting fucked by her mother. 

“Yes, fuck me, Mommy,” Haley moaned, loving the kinky reality of the entire situation. 

“You like Mommy’s dick in your asshole, my big girl?” Claire asked, as she filled her daughter’s ass completely. 

“Yes Mommy, I love your dick in my asshole,” Haley moaned.

“Pound her asshole, Mommy,” Alex said, watching the hot act as she looked forward to her turn.

“I haven’t forgotten about you, my baby girl,” Claire said, as she pulled out of one daughter and slid into the other. 

“Oh yes, Mommy,” Alex moaned as her asshole was filled. 

“Come back to me, Mommy,” Haley pleaded.

Claire pulled out of Alex and slammed back into Haley, pumping in and out five times, hard and fast.

“Oooooooh, yes, Mommy.” Haley moaned, as she was fucked hard.

Claire then pulled out and replicated five hard strokes into her baby girl.

“Yes, Mommy, pound my asshole,” Alex moaned.

“My turn,” Haley whined, as Claire pulled out and filled her elder daughter’s asshole again.

“Yes, Mommy, ream my asshole,” Haley begged, being driven wild by this start and stop teasing.

“Yes, Mommy, pound Haley’s asshole and make her your daughter ass slut,” Alex added, getting almost equally turned on from watching her sister get ass fucked, as from when her Mom’s cock was reaming her own asshole.

“Yes, Mommy, just fuck me,” Haley begged.

“I do love this ass,” Claire said, as she watched Haley’s ass jiggle with each deep thrust. 

“And I love you fucking it, Mommy,” Haley moaned, as she began bouncing back. She then ordered, “Alex, crawl underneath me and eat my pussy.”

“May I Mommy?” Alex asked, reminding Haley that the hierarchy had changed. 

“You may, baby slut,” Claire smiled, “crawl under your big sister and eat her sweet peach.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Alex obeyed, awkwardly crawling beneath her sister. 

Haley wasn’t sure she approved of Alex asking Mom’s permission before obeying her, but in the heat of the moment she cared more about coming. She bounced back on her Mom’s dick, taking it as deep into her ass as she could. “Fuck me Mommy; eat me, my baby sis.”

“This asshole is mine,” Claire clarified, as she watched her daughter bounce back on her cock.

“Yes, Mommy, you own my asshole,” Haley agreed mindlessly, her orgasm rising quickly from the amazing double pleasure of having her ass fucked while simultaneously getting her cunt licked. 

“You want to be my daughter pet?” Claire asked, slapping her daughter’s ass as it jiggled all over the place like Jell-O.

“Yes, Mommy, I’ll be a good daughter pet for you,” Haley moaned, as Alex really went to town licking her pussy.

“Good girl,” Claire purred, and added, “Come, my daughter slut. Come all over your baby sister’s face.”

“Oh yes, Mommy, fuck, Mommy, yes, yes, yes,” Haley babbled and moaned, as she collapsed forward, her face collapsing between her sister’s spread legs, as her pussy juice flooded out.

“Yes,” Alex moaned, loving the pussy juice splashing all over her face.

Haley trembled uncontrollably, the orgasm ripping through her.

Claire admired her daughter’s gaping asshole and jiggling ass cheeks as her daughter came. She glanced at the clock, and realized she had to go, and soon. She grabbed her phone and took a couple pictures of Haley’s gaping well fucked asshole to go along with Alex’s gaping fucked asshole from last night… wanting to capture this moment forever.

She would have loved to keep playing… to have both of her daughters worshipping her body, but that would have to wait until later (two nights later to be exact, as it turned out). She went into her bedroom, grabbed the double-ended dildo she’d foolishly thought was a waste of money, returned to Haley’s room and said, “Sluts, fuck each other with this.”

The girls looked up at the long double-ended dildo, and Alex whined, “You’re not going to ass fuck me?”

“Later,” Claire promised.

“Promise?” Alex asked. 

“Promise,” Claire nodded. “But right now I have to get to work.”

“Which means we need to work this dick together,” Alex complied, as she pushed Haley onto her back and shoved one end of the dildo into her sister’s sopping wet cunt. 

“Ooooooh,” Haley moaned, as her sister moved close to her, and after some awkward positioning, their legs were intertwined, and the dildo was deep inside both of their pussies. 

“Now grind,” Claire said, as she removed her harness. 

“Yes, Mommy,” both girls moaned, as they began fucking each other, and Claire snapped a final photo.

….

Claire had always had an excellent sexual appetite, although it had withered slightly during the last couple of years, but this reawakening of her lesbian side, her dominant side, also rekindled her sex life with Phil; and he became a major benefactor to his wife and daughters’ frequent incestuous lesbian play, as Claire’s libido was now constantly on fire. 

Claire also understood that there needed to be a fine line drawn in this new mother-daughter relationship. She understood the girls were completely in love with each other in a way far deeper than just sexually. So although she continued to fuck her daughters’ assholes and to sit on their faces, she also encouraged them to enjoy each other every chance they could get… and the girls did just that… finding occasions to end up kissing, licking, and fucking each other every single night.

As Claire took it in the ass from behind (Phil drilling her this time), she couldn’t help but smile at how she’d caught her daughters in their taboo incestuous act, and then had utilised that discovery to make her daughters into her personal fuck toys and cunt munchers. And that chain of events had turned out to be the best possible outcome for the entire family… well, except for the as always oblivious Luke.

EPILOGUE: A MONTH LATER

The three girls celebrated their one-month fuck anniversary with a weekend in Boston, that included a very nice dinner, and ended with a wild night at Le Chateau Club.

Both girls had vibrating butt-plugs in their asses, with Claire having fun playing with the remotes.

Alex ate Claire’s pussy in a bathroom stall at the airport.

Haley ate her Mom to orgasm on the plane.

Alex was under the table munching away again, as Claire flipped through all the pictures she’d taken of her girls in compromising, exhilarating positions, as they all looked forward to their arrival at the legendary Parisian lesbian club Claire had learned about a couple weeks ago when she’d reconnected with her old submissive college roommate. 

THE END


End file.
